Mea Culpa
by Nina Neviani
Summary: Eles se encontraram no último dia do ano. E decidiram que aquele ano que acabava seria o último que tinham passado separados. UA Completa


**MEA CULPA**

_Nina Neviani_

_beta-reader: Kiah Chan_

Às vezes, um momento pode mudar uma vida. Esse momento pode começar com um olhar...

Ou com um esbarrão.

– Desculpe-me, senhorita, eu não...

Um homem de longos cabelos lisos e negros se desculpava efusivamente. Ajeitou melhor os óculos que tinham se deslocado com o choque, e então... Aconteceu o olhar.

A moça, refeita do encontrão, olhou para cima e realmente o viu. Ele era um homem que, sem dúvida, chamava atenção. Alto, com físico de atleta, moreno, com cabelos quase tão longos quanto os dela e lindo olhos, que mesmo estando atrás de um par de óculos, não perdiam a sua beleza.

– Oh, não! A culpa foi minha.

– Eu insisto que a culpa seja minha. E parece que no último dia do ano nós estamos num impasse.

Shiryu estava fascinado pela garota. Ela, num primeiro momento, poderia parecer uma moça normal, porém, quando se olhava atentamente, percebia que a mesma tinha uma aura poderosa. Ela era diferente de todas as outras mulheres. E tinha percebido isso com apenas um olhar. Tanto que estava atrasado, agora mais que antes, e mesmo assim continuava ali junto àquela desconhecida como se aquele fosse o momento mais precioso de toda a sua vida. E talvez, fosse. Por isso, o rapaz decidiu jogar tudo para o alto. Não deixaria que aquele encontro terminasse tão cedo assim...

Ela, por sua vez, sorriu timidamente.

– Sim, parece que estamos.

Ele olhou ao redor procurando alguma coisa que fizesse com que aquele momento não acabasse. Viu uma lanchonete e decidiu que, na falta de algo melhor, aquilo serviria.

– O que você acha de discutirmos quem é o culpado enquanto tomamos um chá?

Ela riu e concordou um pouco tímida, já mais segura com a presença do rapaz.

Shunrei não costumava dar muita bola para estranhos. Principalmente para estranhos bonitos como aquele rapaz. Sabia que era uma garota comum, e que homens como ele só queriam uma coisa de uma garota. Porém, aquele rapaz parecia tão diferente... Aparentava sentir a mesma coisa que ela, ainda que não conseguisse descrever com palavras o que realmente estava acontecendo ali.

Acomodaram-se no local e Shiryu decidiu que aquele era o momento para se apresentar. Afinal, se aquele encontro acabasse antes do que ele planejava, poderia saber, pelo menos, o nome da mulher que em tão pouco tempo mexera tanto com ele.

– Eu me chamo Shiryu Suiyama. – Ele cumprimentou-a.

– Eu sou Shunrei Chang.

– É realmente um prazer conhecê-la.

Ela novamente sorriu tímida, e decidiu mudar de assunto.

– Você parecia um pouco apressado quando nos... Esbarramos.

– Ah, sim estava.

– Estava? Não está mais?

– Na verdade estou mais atrasado do que o possível para tentar remediar a situação. – Ele ergueu os ombros – Bem, eu não posso estar em todos os lugares ao mesmo tempo.

– É verdade. Mas me desculpe de qualquer forma por tê-lo atrasado.

– Bem, voltamos ao nosso impasse. – Eles sorriram. – Mas de qualquer forma, como eu tenho a leve impressão de que em cinco minutos não conseguiria chegar ao aeroporto, penso que toda aquela pressa era inútil.

– Se você diz...

Fizeram os pedidos e começaram a conversar.

Descobriram que tinham tantas coisas em comum que chegaram até a ficar um pouco assustados. Pensavam da mesma maneira sobre vários assuntos, e quando discordavam, respeitavam e entendiam a opinião do outro.

Shiryu descobriu que Shunrei estava estudando para ser enfermeira. Estava quase se formando e já estagiava. Tanto que, naquele momento, estava voltando do hospital. Como morava sozinha na capital não tinha pressa em voltar para casa.

Shunrei, por sua vez, descobriu que Shiryu trabalhava em uma firma de contabilidade. Tinha se formado há dois anos, e já possuía um bom emprego. Porém, era este mesmo emprego que o fazia passar mais tempo em aeroportos e voando do que na sua própria casa. Aliás, ele também morava sozinho.

Já tinham dispensado o tratamento formal e já se tratavam pelo primeiro nome, quando Shiryu decidiu fazer a pergunta que o intrigava desde o momento em que tinham se esbarrado.

– E você... Tem namorado, Shunrei?

Ela ficou vermelha, mas respondeu:

– Não. É um pouco difícil achar rapazes que queiram namorar uma garota que quase não tem tempo livre. Sabe, quando eu não estou na faculdade, estou no hospital. E quando tenho tempo, tenho coisas para arrumar em casa, compras para fazer, contas para pagar... Enfim, tarefas de quem mora sozinha.

– Sei bem como é.

– E você? – Ela novamente ficou um pouco vermelha. – Tem namorada, noiva, esposa?

– Não tenho. Não tenho. E... Não tenho. É muito complicado encontrar alguém, como eu disse, eu viajo muito. Na verdade a única companhia feminina que tenho na minha vida é a Sixue.

Shunrei ficou um pouco confusa com a resposta. Tinha quase certeza de que algo estava acontecendo ali.

– Sixue? E ela não sente falta de você com tantas viagens?

– Sente. Sente sim. E fica bem manhosa quando eu volto, mas é só por um tempo. Ela aprendeu a ser independente, afinal eu não passo muito tempo em casa.

– Imagino que você saiba muito bem como lidar com ela.

– Sei, claro. Afinal são quase cinco anos de convivência.

Shunrei estava chocada. Aquele homem, que até agora parecera estar muito perto da perfeição, admitia ter um relacionamento de cinco anos e ainda assim não considerava a mulher sua namorada.

Subitamente, percebendo o mal entendido, Shiryu tentou desfazê-lo.

– Shunrei, eu acho que você não entendeu. Sixue é uma gata.

Shunrei ficou um pouco corada.

– Imagino que sim. Afinal, por que um contabilista promissor como você sairia com alguém que não fosse uma gata.

Shunrei já começava a se levantar, quando Shiryu a segurou pelo braço e disse:

– Shunrei, Sixue é uma gata, com um rabo, bigode, e o mais importante, com quatro patas.

– Quatro patas? Oh, não, Shiryu! Ela é uma gata. Digo gata... Animal?

Ele assentiu procurando esconder o seu sorriso bebendo mais um pouco do chá.

– Foi isso que eu disse.

– Eu entendi... Você deve estar me achando uma verdadeira...

– Pra ser bem sincero, estou começando a achar que não existe outra mulher no mundo que fique tão linda quando está embaraçada quanto você.

Ela riu visivelmente mais relaxada e até um pouco embevecida com o elogio.

Nesse momento o dono do estabelecimento veio até eles. Só então eles perceberam que eram os únicos no local. O homem se desculpou, mas explicou que era Shoogatsu(1) e ele tinha que ir para casa ajudar nos preparativos.

Shiryu pagou a conta e os dois saíram da lanchonete. Ficaram algum tempo sem saber o que fazer ou o que falar, até que ele resolveu arriscar.

– Você vai passar o Shoogatsu com quem, Shunrei?

– Na verdade, eu ia passar sozinha, em casa... Talvez até assistisse o Koohaku Utagassen(2).

– Seria abuso demais se eu convidasse você para passar o Shoogatsu comigo?

– Não. Não seria não.

Decidiram ir para o apartamento de Shiryu. Lá Shunrei conheceu Sixue(3) e entendeu o porquê do nome da gatinha, ela era tão branca quanto a neve.

Foram para a cozinha preparar algo para comerem. Como Shiryu ia viajar, nem tinha pensado em preparar alguma comida especial. E se surpreendeu com a habilidade que Shunrei possuía ao preparar uma comida tão gostosa com tão poucos recursos.

Shiryu preparou a mesa na sacada onde jantaram e ficaram esperando a chegada do novo ano. A temperatura caiu um pouco conforme a hora passava. Shiryu podia ter buscado um casaco para ele e outro para Shunrei, mas quis aproveitar a oportunidade para abraçá-la.

Quando ouviram os fogos anunciando o Ano Novo, fora natural que eles se beijassem. Ficaram abraçados e em silêncio até que o barulho diminuísse.

– Feliz Ano Novo, Shiryu!

– Feliz Ano Novo, Shunrei!

– Mas eu ainda acho que a culpa do encontrão foi minha. – Shunrei disse.

– Pois eu discordo totalmente. E acho que passaremos a vida inteira discordando sobre esse assunto. O que você acha?

– A vida inteira?

– Sim.

– Me parece tempo suficiente para chegarmos a um consenso.

Ficaram ali vendo o amanhecer juntos, conversando, rindo e namorando.

Às vezes, um momento muda uma vida e não é esquecido. Em todos os outros finais de ano, Shiryu e Shunrei lembrariam daquele esbarrão que havia mudado a vida deles.

**Fim**

* * *

**Notas da fic:**

1: **Shoogatsu** é o Ano Novo e a data mais importante do calendário japonês.

2: Muitas famílias passam o Ano-Novo assistindo ao **Koohaku Utagassen**, programa musical com cantores famosos e que já se tornou uma tradição no Japão. Outro costume é ver o nascer do sol do dia 1º de janeiro (Hi no De)

As informações foram tiradas do site:

(http)(:)(//)(mathematikos)(.)(psico)(.)(ufrgs)(.)(br)(/)(disciplinas)(/)(ufrgs)(/)(mat01038031)(/)(webfolios)(/)(calendario)(/)(japones)(.)(html)

Tire os parênteses e junta tudo que você vai conseguir chegar no site. Ao menos, espero.

3: Sixue significa algo como "saudade da neve" ou "branca como a neve", batizei a gatinha do Shiryu assim depois que li uma matéria sobre dezoito bebês pandas que tinham nascido na China e um tinha sido batizado de Sixue.

* * *

**Notas da Autora:**

_Fic dedicada a minha querida amiga-beta-confidente-etc __**Chiisana Hana**__! Que me apóia, incentiva e beta todas as minhas loucuras. Essa não, porque era um presente. Hehe._

_Miga, te adoro!!! Feliz Natal e parabéns (atrasado!) pelo seu 1 ano de ficwriter!_

_E um agradecimento mais do que especial a __**Kiah Chan**__ que betou maravilhosamente essa fic e super rápido. Muito obrigada, querida!!!_

_Um ótimo Natal pra todo mundo!_

_Beijos!_

**Nina Neviani**

_Dezembro de 2007_


End file.
